A Night of Neglect
by GleekWithIronHeart
Summary: When you feel the worst, you always find a best friend. When Tina get booed by Sandy nobody from her friends from Glee club helped to her to feel good. But there was a Blaine, the sweet guy from other choir. He told to her that what nobody else did before. They become good friends and they just getting closer all the Time...
1. Night of Neglect - 1

_**A Night of Neglect**_

_It was her big day. Tina couldn't sleep the last night cause she was looking forward her chance to sing her solo on the glee. __Mr. Schuester specifically said that the Glee Club must do songs by neglected artists. So Tina decided to sing I Follow Rivers by Lykke the morning came she taken a fast shower and get dressed to her favourite black dress. For her breakfast she had cornflakes with milk. When she heard a knock on the door she walked there and open, it was Mike. ''Hey Beauty'' He said and smiled and her, giving to her a sweet kiss on her cheek. ''Morning sweety'' She smiled and returned kiss to him. _

_When Blaine woke up he stayed in a bed for more half hour like every day. When he finally get up he walked to the bathroom, taking a cold morning shower and putting gell on his hair. He returned to his room and putting on his Dalton suit. He gets his phone and texted to Kurt. ''Morning Dummy'' He smiled as he thinking about his boyfriend. When Kurt read the message he texted back to him. ''Morning Honey.'' Blaine smiled and They were texting all the morning until they get to Dalton. _

_All the day Tina listened just Rachel and Mercedes arguing about who will have the final perfomance. She didn't cared about if she will be first, third, fifth or last. She just wanted to sing and feel for a while like Rachel or Marcedes. Well Tina is very much the awkward outsider; shy, soft spoken, and meek. Tina has spent most of her life doing her best to stay under the radar of everyone else around her, whether it be social or academic. But now she felt a little bad when a lot of people ignored her. _

_At that time was Sue talking with Sandy, Becky, Shane and Jacob about destroying glee club. She said to them to Booing at anyone who will sing so they'd make them break down. Well..The night came fast and New Directions were preparing themslefs in backstage. Kurt was walking around the hallways with Blaine and showed McKinley to him as Karofsky attacked them and almost fighted with Blaine. _

_Tina's time came. told to her to sing as a first so she get on the stage as music started. Blaine was sitting with Kurt on seats and listened her singing. But others started to booing and beaing very mean to her. She keept singing for a while but she couldn't handle it anymore cause she was really sensitive. She runned out of the stage and cried. That made Blaine verry angry cause Tina was already his friend. They talked a lot on Rachel's party and in Lima Bean. He was arguing with Sandy, he really wanted to kick his ass for making her cry and lead all those jerks who booed her. _

_Tina hide on the toilets and cried. She never felt worse than now. It taken a long to Blaine to find her but then he knocked on the door of gilr's toilets. When Tina heard the knock she didn't wanted to open cause she thought it's just a next jerk who's going to laugh at her. ''Tina...please..open. I know you're there'' Blaine said. Tina whipped her tears but her eyes stayed red. She gets to door and opened looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and giving to her a kiss on hair. ''Don't listen to them. You were amazing. Really.'' She cried softly at his shoulder '' But..'' She sniffed ''It..Feels so Bad Blaine...'' She said, tried to stop crying. He caressed her back. ''Don't listen haters, listen your friends'' When he said that she looked up at him. ''Thanks'' Blaine smiled and caressed her hair. '' You're really amazing Tina, I'm just saying the truth. Remember, I'll be always here for you.'' Tina smiled, she felt much better now when she knew that she has friend like Blaine ''I'll be here for you too Blaine Warbler'' She smiled and kissed softly his cheek. _


	2. Night of Neglect - 2

_It was few weeks before prom. Kurt already returned back to McKinley and helped to girls to chose dress for their prom. He totally agreed with Santana's choosing red dress cause it just fit to her devil sides. Tina again chosen dress with her favorite black color and when Kurt said that he's going to promgirls was surprised and thought he's going on his own, when he said that he's going with Blaine they smiled._

_At evening when Tina was getting ready to bed after hot bubble bath she heard her phone ringing, it was Blaine. She answered the phone with a smile. ''Hey BlaineyDays'' She sits on her bed and smiled ''Hey X-Tina. I wanted to ask you something.'' He said, sitting on couch in his living room. ''Yeah ? What's That ?'' She was curious, she holds phone on hear ear as she laying down on the be. ''Well..I wanted to ask you if you'd like to sing with me on the prom ?'' He said, hoping that she's going to say yes.''Well..'' Tina was still a little scared cause of the last time ''C'mon...I'll be there. If anyone will try to be mean at you, I'll kick their asses.'' She chuckled a little ''Okay'' She said and smiled. Then they talked for hours about song for prom until they both fallen asleep on phone._

_Kurt was scared when Blaine didn't answered his call the whole night so at morning he hurried up to Blaine's House to see if he's okay. He knocked at his door and after few minsBlaine walked out. ''Hey Kurt.'' He smiled at him and kissed his cheek. ''Could you tell me why you didn't answered any of my calls last night ?'' Kurt looked at him with seriously worried look. '' Well. I talked with Tina. I needed to talk with her about song for prom. Sorry Baby..'' Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes with his puppy eyes and Kurt just hugged him ''Just don't make me worry like this anymore Okay ?'' Blaine nodded and rubbed his back '' Okay..'' He gave to him sweet kiss on lips and rubbed his nose to Kurt's._

_After few days Tina, Blaine and Brittany practiced their song. They practiced I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you and it sounded great with those three vocals. Then Blaine just kissed cheeks of both girls. ''Sorry Ladies but Now I have to leave. I need to get suit for prom.'' He said. ''Wanna help ?'' Tina asked him with a smile and Blaine nodded softly ''That'd be Fine lady.'' He smiled and taken her hand, walking with her to the clothes shop._

_When they get into the clothes shop Blaine tried almost every suit but well..he was like a girl when she's looking for her prom dress. But after long 3 hours they found perfect suit for him. ''You looking amazing in this BlaineyDays'' She smiled at him. ''Thanks'' He smiled and blushed softly'' She smiled ''I'm just saying the truth'' Blaine's phone rang, it was Kurt, He wanted Blaine to come to see his prom clothes he made on his own. ''I have to go Tina..Sorry. I'll call you I promise.'' She looked at him ''It's Okay. I know, Kurt needs you'' She smiled, Kissed his cheek. ''See you later then'' He smiled and nodded ''See you princess'' He left and Tina goes to her house._

_At Saturday Night they all get into the McKinley High on prom. Tina was in her Blaick dress, Kurt in a suit with a man skirt, Santana I red dress and everyone were having fun. They danced and then Tina, Blaine and Britt get on the stage and sang they practiced. It sounded even better now, durning the song Puck tried to pour alcohl to punch and he did it good. Blaine and Kurt danced almost all the night if they didn't sang, Mike had to leave a little earlier so Tina stayed there alone. But when Blaine noticed it he get to her when Kurt sang and danced with her. ''Having Fun princess ?'' He asked her and smiled ''It's Fine night'' She smiled and danced with him, having head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and they've gone to drink some punch together..._


End file.
